Stay T.U.F.F! Chapter 3
Chapter 3: A Catastrophic Gambit / Top Secret Stuff! "Rabies, darling, were finally going to steal Egyptian Jade Cat!" whispered Madame Catastrophe with glee. "Finally we show stupid rat we mean business!" Rabies whispered back as they stepped in Crystal Paradise. Dr.Rabies reached in pocket and pulled out a gun. "You clerk give us the Egytian Jade Cat or die!" demanded Dr.Rabies aiming at the clerk. "Give us necklace and then we go defeat T.U.F.F agents!" added Madame Catastrophe. The clerk then just giggled and shouted "MITCH NOW!" From behind Mitch (a.k.a the Sharing Moose who joined D.O.OM ) tackeled Dr.Rabies and Madame Catastrophe to the ground. Then Ollie, Francisco, and Larry took off their costumes of employees and aimed thier guns down at them. "Well, well if it isn't Dr.Rabies and Madame Catastrophe." said Snaptrap tearing off his clerk costume. "Now boys its time to take care of the competion! Any last words?" Madame Catastrophe was shocked, Dr.Rabies had a look of disbelif he planned a plan and it fell apart before it even started. Madame Catastrophe whispered "Rabies I'am scared..." Meanwhile Dudley sent the Chameleon over to the cops. Now he is focused on stopping D.O.O.M from what ever thier doing. He was flying in the air, but his jet pack ran out of fuel! "AHHHHHHHHHHH! ......THIS IS SOOOOOOO COOOOOOLL! yelled Dudley as he completly unawere of the contest taking place at the moment. He landed on a very nice Aston Martin DBS and his landing did some major damage! " Idiot you destryoed my car! And it wasn't cheap!" said a famialiar voice. Dudley looked around and it was Jack Rabbit aiming a gun at him! "It is my lucky day! I can destroy you now and Kitty later!" chuckled Jack, "And I will be the greatest villan in Petropolis!' Dudley just jumped off the car and ran, Jack Rabbit followed him shooting several shots. Dudley ran into the closest open door, which happen to be Crystal Paradise. In there he ran into Mitch and crashed! Jack Rabbit came after tripping on Dr.Rabies and Madame Catastrophe who were still on the ground. Madame Catastrophe knew this was her chance to attack! She extracted her claws and jumped on Dudley! "GET OFF ME LADY WHO LOOKS LIKE KITTY!" yelled Dudley trying to get Madame Catastrophe off his back. But she started to sink her claws into Dudley's back with diabolical smile. "HEY! IF ANY ONE IS GOING TO END AGENT PUPPY ITS GONNA BE ME! yelled Snaptrap aiming his gun at Dudley and Madame Catastrophe. "Heh, heh this gun can penetrate both of you killing you both!" Dudley and Madame Catastrophe stood still fearing for their lives. Unkown to Snaptrap Jack Rabbit got his gun and aimed at him! "Sorry Snappy but if you end them I'll end you!" said Jack Rabbit with a staight face showing he was serious. "Oh yeah! boys get him!" yelled Snaptrap, then Mitch, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry started to beat up Jack! "Now where was I .... oh yeah! I was gonna shoot Agent Puppy and Madame Catastrophe!" aiming his gun at them again, and again they stood still in terror. But every one forgot about Dr.Rabies! So he went to sneak up on Snaptrap. Snaptrap then decided to update his Snap-Blog. "Hello Snaptrap...." said Dr.Rabies tapping him on the shoulder. Snaptrap being an idiot again turned around and got an Iron Fist( Puppy Punch) in his face knocking him out cold! Madame Catastrophe was still keeping a grip on Dudley! Dr.Rabies feeling like he was on top of the world joined the beating of Jack Rabbit. But he was there to beat up Snaptrap's henchmen and Jack! He started with Larry, poor little guy fainted just when Dr.Rabies was about to punch him. "Bah! Pathetic american!" Dr.Rabies spated at the rather wimpy Larry. Francisco snuck up behind Dr.Rabies and he clamped his jaws on his right arm. Dr.Rabies screamed in agony but not for long, Ollie with a fire extinguisher bashed him on the head shuting him up. As for Dudley he wasn't doing so well, Madame Catastrophe was still had a grip on him. "YOUR A MEAN LADY!" Dudley yelled trying to knock Catastrophe off him. Madame Catastrophe was trying to stab Dudley's heart with one of her claws, but he wouldn't stay still! Madame Catastrophe decided to trick Dudley to stay still. "I 'm just playing with you." Catastrophe whispered "I think your cute..." "Why thank you! ... Maybe your not a Mean Lady after all!" said Dudley really thinking she ment what she whispered. Madame Catastrophe continued the sweet talk, even though it went against everything a villainess does. She felt like barfing. Meanwhile at T.U.F.F, Kitty was very worried about Dudley. Its been a while since he blasted off out of the Cheif's office. She decided to walk into the Chief's office. "Chief! Dudley has been gone for a for a while! He should've come back minutes ago!" said Kitty. "Agent Puppy is on a double mission! He first stopped the Chameleon. Now he is taking care of D.O.O.M!" replied Chief totaly confiedent that he won't take long. "Chief can I please go check on Dudley?" said Kitty. "Hmmmm.... Alright then I can see why, he is your partner and partners are always there to help!" said Chief "Thank you Chief!" said Kitty. Chief then looked at the computer and read the update coming from Snaptrap's Snap-Blog "Dudley is at Crystal Paradise at the intersection of Trainor and Hartman!" said Chief then he read more into the blog and he gasped."It seems there are more bad guys than just D.O.O.M! Kitty Agent Puppy maybe in danger!" Kitty then knew what she had to do! Then she sprinted off to get a jet pack and a blaster, and she blasted off into the sky! "I must help Dudley!" was the only thought that rang in Kitty's mind. She looked down and out of nowhere a laser almost fried her! Then she heard Bird Brain laughing from his Whirly Bird from above. "Nice knowing you agent Katswell!" Bird Brain waveing her good-bye."Did you say hello to R.I.T.A?!" said Bird Brain pointing at the street bellow and there was a completly resurrected R.I.T.A fireing another blast of energy! Kitty swiftly moved out of the way and got her blaster and fired several shots. But it was no use, and R.I.T.A fired more blast. Kitty once again moved out of the way. Ther were screams of panic among civillains "Having a tuff time? I rebuilt R.I.T.A after Agent Puppy tricked R.I.T.A into falling in Lake Petropolis! I also programed R.I.T.A to destroy you and agent Puppy just for today! Because after I will be the greatest villan in Petropolis!" said Bird Brain showing no doubt of failing. "Oh Bird Brain! why did you fire Owl and Bat? They were really nice guys!" said Zippy interrupted Bird Brain's moment. "For the love of Pete! Zippy I fired those two idiots because they always ruining my evil plans!" explained Bird Brain. Kitty took the chance to fly into the Whirly Bird to use to her advantage. She knocked out Bird Brain while he was arguing with Zippy. "HEY! R.I.T.A OVER HERE ! yelled Kitty getting R.I.T.A's attention and it fired a laser right were Kitty was, but Kitty was ready she rocketed away at the last moment. The Whirly Bird was going down! Kitty got to work on R.I.T.A who was programed to kill her and Dudley. Knowing she can't take on the rouge robot by her self she lured it near a water tower somewere close to Crystal Paradise. Kitty blasted one of the legs of the tower and it came down crushing R.I.T.A, and water shorted out its circuts. She called some of the troopers to go arrest Bird Brain. At the same time all this was happening Madame Catstrophe was about to stab Dudley's heart and kill him, but she couldn't bring her self to do it. "Ahhh! why I'm I being nice!!?" she thought in her mind as he was laughing because Dudley thought she was tickling him completly oblivious to what is going on. "I wonder...." Madame Catastrophe thought if she could trick Dudley to bail out Dr.Rabies who was getting the betting of a life time so she can have the time to steal the Egyptian Jade Cat. Amazingly enough everyone was too busy beating up Dr.Rabies nd Jack Rabbit. But Mitch spotted them after slaming Dr.Rabies into a display case. "Well, well it looks like like Mitch gets to beat up another dumb dog and that cat chick." said Mitch cracking his knuckles walking towards Dudley and Madame Catastrophe after leaving Dr.Rabies completely motionless on a shattered display case. The other D.O.O.M agents were still beating up Jack. Dudley was still laughing Madame Catastrophe knew only one way to make friends was with a hug "Hey you hugged me! dose this mean we're friends?!" said Dudley with a bright smile. "Uhhhh...yeah! we are friends!" replied Madame Catastrophe with a nevous smile. Then a big shadow came it was Mitch with a ruff n' tumble look! Mean while in the underground bunker at T.U.F.F. Unknown to everyone Keswick has been trying to invent the ultimate super suit, ever since the old Iron Mutt suit was destroyed he has been spent a great amount of time developing a far more advanced version. Keswick wanted this one to truely be the ultimate fighting machine, but some time ago Keswick thought to him self "Why built the a suit for some one to wear while I can create a vile for some one to inject in themselves to give them abilites to fly, shoot lasers, force feilds, and run really fast!" Keswick grined "But how?" Ever since he brainstorm and develop and he had hope that one day it would be the greatest invention. On this day he finally finished it. It was in a test tube glowing a bright blue and discharging energy. Now Keswick is no moron he also developed an anti-vile in case it falls in the wrong hands. "There I created three viles ..." Keswick picked up one of the viles it has small enough to fit in Keswick's chest pocket. "I have to isolate at least one of the viles because for some reason I made the viles that if one has three doses he and or she will be unstoppable!" Keswick said into a recorder. Keswick left his lab to go ask the Chief if he can go to P.U.F.F (Petsburg Undercover Fighting Force) to hide a vile over there. "Uhh Cheif." said Keswick as he walked into the office. "What is it Keswick?" said Chief while he was hideing a love novel in his desk. "I need to make a trip to Petsburg to do important business." said Keswick sternly. "Permission granted!" replied Chief. "Thank you I can't tell you how much this means to the world!" said Keswick. "Just don't take long its not a vacation! oh and our vacation is in two weeks!" said Cheif "Good luck Keswick!" and so Keswick left and got on a cab to the trian station and he left on this important deed. Category:Fan fiction